Fire and Death
by xxxFROSTxx
Summary: Hestia wants a child. One problem, she's a maiden goddess. So she takes a page out of her nieces book, make one from her symbol of power, the hearth. But what happens when a certain god from the underworld takes interest in the boy? Will Percy be the child of the prophecy? Is he considered a child of the eldest gods?
1. Chapter 1

Lady Hestia had wanted a child for some time, but her vow of maidenhood made that hard for her. She knew it wasn't impossible though. Her niece Athena had plenty of children yet is still a maiden goddess. She just had to make one out of her symbol of power, the hearth, but there was one problem with that.

She didn't know how.

So Lady Hestia sought out her niece hoping that she may be able to help her with this little " _quest_ " of hers. She knew that a portion of olympus was being rebuilt due to a rather overzealous Apollo and a drunk Dionysus. So the goddess went to look there first.

She walked around Olympus, looking at the intricate designs on the walls, sniffing the aroma of flowers budding in the spring, seeing the children play on the streets, she smiled sadly, thinking to herself _one day, soon..."._

She found Athena at the site hunched over a table with various blueprints mumbling to herself. Athena seemed to have noticed Hestia approaching, slightly curious as to why her aunt was here.

Athena straightened her back before bowing her head in greeting "Good morning aunt Hestia, what brings you here?" she greeted. Hestia smiled, Athena was one of the few olympians who treated her as family, she was easily one of Hestia's more preffered relatives.

"Good morning dear niece, I was looking for you actually." Hestia replied.

"May I ask what for?" Athena now looked at her aunt curiously, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"It is about children." Hestia stated, albiet somewhat nervously. She was worried that Athena might tell Zeus about her, what with him being paranoid about the great prophecy about a child of the eldest gods.

"You want to have some, don't you?" Athena asked, although it sounded more like a statement.

Hestia sighed sadly "Yes, even if it was only one child, I know I am a maiden goddess, and I know about the risk of the great prophecy, but-"

"You're willing to risk it for your child." Athena finished for her, smiling sympathetically at her aunt. Athena remembered when she was also conflicted about this. "And I assume you've come to me to ask how to make one without breaking your vow?" she pressed.

Hestia laughed heartily, "You are correct my dear niece, your reputation for your intellect fails to do you justice" she stated, impressed that Athena figured her out in less than 30 seconds.

Athena waved off the compliment "No need for flattery aunt Hestia, just call me If you need help and I shall come." she smiled at her aunt, knowing that if she did make a child, then Athena's aid would most likely be needed to prevent Zeus from killing said child.

"Thank you Athena." Hestia's warm eyes shone with gratitude as she smiled at her niece.

"It is no problem aunt Hestia" Athena replied. "Now allow me to introduce you to the wonders of children!" She exclaimed.

 **hey guys, this is my first fanfic and just a preview of the first chapter, follows and favorites are accepted, review and tell me if I should continue on this, please tell me if I am doing something wrong since this is my first time actually writing a story**

 **if I get good feedback I will do a continuation of this chapter, it will be about when percy was made and a certain god from the underworld that takes interest in him. ;)**

 **if you guys see anything wrong in the grammar leave it in the reviews or pm me about it, I'll be checking this again tomorrow to see the feedback you guys give me so byee!**

 **your friendly neighborhood author**

 **-Frost**


	2. Chapter 1: Part 2

**this will be part 2 of the first chapter,** **enjoy!** **Hestia's P** **OV**

After the lengthy conversation with Athena, Hestia now knew what to do to have a child, it was simple actually. Just make a human-like shape out of your symbol, then breath life into it. Give it a small portion of your essence, essentially making it your child. There was one thing Hestia pondered on though.

Should the child be immortal? Or become a demigod?

If she wished the child to be mortal then she would need a mortal, the child would have a physical appearance similar to the chosen person, and would most likely be the child of the prophecy. If the child was immortal then she could make him/her by herself. If the child were to be of immortal blood however...

she could save the child from all the troubles of the great prophecy, either way there would still be a problem.

Zeus.

Her paranoid little brother would do anything to kill her child if he was immortal, out of fear that he may be removed from his throne.

" _As if"_ Hestia scoffed " _A child of mine declaring a pointless war on the so called "king of gods"._ Hestia actually laughed out loud at the thought, earning her a few stares from some nature spirits and satyrs, those that did quickly returned to what they were doing after seeing who it was who laughed. Hestia may have given up her position as an Olympian for another, but that doesn't mean others don't respect her. If you ask some, they would say she gained more respect for lowering her pride.

Hestia had been wandering Olympus aimlessly. Thinking about her soon-to-be child. She would make a boy, Athena had told her that she left the choice of gender to her significant other, but Hestia wanted her first child to be made in her image. Who could blame her after centuries of thinking about what he would look like?

That was another thing Athena talked to her about. She could only choose the gender of the child, not the appearance. Hestia decided that her first child would be a boy. If he was immortal he could change his looks, not that Hestia would tell him what to look like, that was his choice, and Hestia would love him no matter what he would look like.

If he was immortal though Zeus would strike him down with his master bolt within the second of knowing who he was.

If he was a demigod however...

He would most likely become the child of the great prophecy. Hestia knew that Zeus, no matter how power hungry, loved his children, both immortal and demigod. With Hestia's child being the one in the prophecy, Zeus could ensure the safety of his own demigod children. Zeus would kill any child of the big three other than his own.

" _Hypocrite_ " Hestia thought. Technically all of the big three were, killing their nieces and nephews yet trying to save their sons and daughters. But if Hestia were to have a demigod son, he could be the child of prophecy. Hestia was one of the eldest goddesses, but she was not one of the big three.

If her son was the child of prophecy, Zeus just might spare him.

" _Or be more of a reason to kill him."_ Hestia thought darkly. She could never tell with her crazy little brother.

Hestia decided that she would make a son no matter what, Zeus would have to go through her to get to her son. And while Hestia was a peaceful goddess, she was powerful, she is the eldest child of Kronos and Rhea after all.

The hearth blazed bright and proud, much like the goddess that tended to it. As Hestia entered the throne room and approached, the flames started to grow warmer, move faster, its movements became erratic, _exited_ , just like the goddess.

The throne room was empty, as each Olympian had something to attend to,

Hestia thanked the fates for this blessing, allowing her to hide her son before anyone sees him and tells Zeus. " _No."_ Hestia thought to herself, " _Zeus does not need to know of this until my son is ready for the prophecy"._ She would not reveal her son until he was ready, she would find a way to teach him all about greek myths and legends, and how to live, _survive_.

So Hestia sat by the hearth, tending to it as usual. But her mind was elswhere, thinking about who should the father of her-

Wait...

Who said the mortal had to be male?

She wouldn't mind if her significant other was a female, not at all. It would be much more preffered actually.

Hestia's mood brightened up immediately, and so did the hearth, nearly burning her eyebrows off. But not that she minded, she was elated at the thought of her child being safe (well, as safe as a demigod outside camp can be anyways) from any physical abuse that may come to him from a male. With a mother her son would be safe from any abuse. Little did Hestia know how wrong she would be.

So she set out to find a woman who she knew would take care of her son. Of course she would build a relationship with the woman first, wether it would be a romantic or platonic one she did not know, she didn't want to just dump a baby on the poor mortal then leave.

It was decided then, Hestia would look for a kind hearted woman who was capable of taking care of her son, she flashed down off Olympus to New York, she wanted her son to stay near him, even if he didn't know it, she would always be watching over him.

Hestia looked at the buildings surrounding the Empire State Building and picked a random direction then started walking.

After a few hours of walking randomly around the streets, she had already injured five men who tried to hit on her.

" _Pigs, all of them."_ Hestia wanted to kill them, but that would take a lot of mist to cover up the news, and she didn't want to burden Hecate, But seriously though, she was in her 13 year old form for Hades' sake!

She wound up stomping her way to a candy store called "Sweet on America". Huh, guess she was more of a 13 year old than she thought. Hestia decided that she needed the snack anyways, plus, who doesn't love candy?

Walking into the candy store, she heard the doorbell chime and the smell of sweets hit her nose. "Welcome to Sweet on America!" a womans voice hollered from the back. "I'll be with you in a minute!" the sing-song voice continued.

Hestia decided to look at the sweets, she walked around for a bit, deciding she would get some gummy bears before a warm and soft voice came from behind her.

"See something you like? First time buyers here get free candy! And I can tell you're new here." Hestia turned around to see the owner of the kind voice. She saw a stunning woman in her mid-20's wearing a knee length dress with the colors of the flag on it. She had kind blue eyes, brown hair that glowed in the morning light, and a smile that could put Apollo's to shame.

Hestia swore she saw the light from outside darken slightly. She stifled a giggle at the thought of knocking her nephews ego down a peg.

The woman jolted her back to the present by asking "So what will it be?"

"I would like some gummy bears please." Hestia smiled cheerily. She glanced down ath the womans breastpocket and saw a nametag. _Sally,_ it read. After getting to know Sally better, she got a bag full of gummy bears and thanked Sally, Hestia left, but not before noticing the weird looks and glances Sally kept on shooting her. She decided she would come back tomorrow to see if Sally was the one she was looking for.

 **Sally Jackson's POV** **(Finally! someone else! XD)**

It was a strange day for Sally. Well, stranger than usual. She had seen things that weren't exactly normal, it started in grade 1 when she was at the playground, when she climbed up the slide she saw a lion walking around the campus. The faculty were about to call 911 until Sally had told them that the lion had a mans face and spikes on his tail. She was immediately scolded for scaring the other kids even though she did nothing wrong.

Since that day Sally had started seeing weirder stuff, a bunch of huge guys carrying aroung cannon balls when she took vacation to canada, a weird goat-man thing clopping around in the park at the dead of the night, and so much more. But she wasn't expecting a 13 year old girl with glowing eyes that seemed to be on... _fire?_

Sure, she had seen overgrown dogs and more of those giants with one eye in the middle instead of two, but this was new.

She was in the back taking inventory of their stock when she heard the doorbell chime.

She yelled over her shoulder "Welcome to Sweet on America!" then she added after starting to clean up "I'll be with you in a minute!"

After cleaning herself up and readjusting her nametag, she walked out of the back and saw a 13 year old girl with flawless skin looking around the shop with her back turned to Sally.

"See something you like?" She asked before adding "First time buyers here get free candy! And I can tell you're new here." Sally knew the girl was new, she knew everyone within the area of the candy store, she lives close by after all.

After all the things Sally had seen, she was still surprised by the color of her eyes. They were light brown at the edges and fire red at the center. But that wasn't all, her irises seemed as if they were alive, constantly flickering about,almost like a _campfire_ Sally thought.

Sally knew her life would never be the same when an older woman came in the next day, with the exact same pair of eyes.

 **so how was it? Good? Bad? Leave it in the reviews. Now, onto the authors note!!**

 **Sorry I took a bit long in posting this chapter, sorry I didn't put all that I said I would into this chapter, I saw three posts about people leaving , I got kinda depressed I guess. I saw three people, three great writers leaving this site just as I joined, I might mention their names of the people later but I want to say that _I dedicate this chapter to you three, I want to thank you for what you have done for this community._**

 **so with that I will see you all next chapter.**

 **Good luck to KoalaLover** **-ABC-123, collapsar and LostItAtSorry. I hope to see you guys on somewhere else on the internet next time.**


End file.
